


tight jeans

by huggableashton



Series: chubby joshler oneshots [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Chubby Tyler, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huggableashton/pseuds/huggableashton
Summary: Tyler finally realizes that he can't fit in his jeans.





	

"Come on, Ty, we gotta get going!" Josh called from downstairs. 

"I'll meet you outside, I have to get dressed!" Tyler called back as he ran over to their shared closet. 

He heard the front door close quietly as he threw his sweatshirt on. He then reached for a pair of his jeans and started to shimmy them up his legs. There was slight resistance at his thighs, but it wasn't that much of a surprise to him that they were a little softer. Josh and him had been on a break for the past month or two and they both had been living in sweatpants since. They hadn't even touched their jeans during the break, so Tyler figured he just needed to work out a little more until that little softness was gone. 

Well, he thought it was little until his jeans got stuck at his butt. That's when Tyler finally realized that maybe he had gained a _little_ more weight than he thought. He tugged and tugged, but the pants wouldn't budge. His face grew red and he started breathing heavily from how much trouble he was having. 

Tyler took a deep breath before trying again to pull his jeans up. After a lot of tugging, they finally made way over his butt. However, there was a lot more junk in his trunk than his jeans could handle. The tight space caused his butt to push up and showed a bit over the hem of the pants. 

_"God... I seriously gained enough weight that my ass is literally pouring out of my jeans?"_ He thought. 

Deciding that he could just hide that problem with his sweatshirt covering it, Tyler decided to handle his next problem: buttoning his jeans. 

Tyler looked down and he couldn't believe that he had been so oblivious to his weight gain. He had love handles spilling over the sides of his pants and a jiggling gut pushing out in front of him. His belly caused the flaps of his jeans to spread wide apart and he knew this would be difficult. 

A loud honk outside startled Tyler, and he knew that was Josh's way of telling him, "Hurry up, we're going to be late!" 

Tyler sighed and figured the best (and quickest) way of tackling his button problem would be to lie back on the bed and suck in his belly so he could pull the flaps together. 

First, Tyler began to sit down on the bed, but as soon as he started to bend his legs, he heard a loud ripping noise. 

Tyler's eyes widened as he stood up straight and walked towards their full length mirror on the other side of their room. He turned around and gasped quietly as he discovered a large tear in the seat of his jeans. 

_"Maybe I should tell Josh that we're going to be late..."_ He thought.

**Author's Note:**

> please send requests if you have any! ❤️


End file.
